ocfandomcom-20200213-history
Help:Editing
One of the good thing about a Wiki is it's simplicity and ability to be easily edited. You don't need to know HTML code to edit an article, all you need to know is English and a simple wiki code. Best of all, you don't even need to register log in to edit articles. * To find an article which needs editing or creating go to our Article. Editing To start editing an article, you need to click on the edit button, which is at the top of each page. Once you get to the editing screen you will see the editing box. The editing box is where you will type your text. When typing you just need to type the text as you would on a word processor, apart from some simple . Above the editing box are several buttons which are described below. Editing Buttons Above the editing box you will find several editing buttons. The first button is the bold button. This button will make highlighted text bold. Another way to make text bold is to put ''''Bold text' around your text. The second button is the '''italic button. This button will make highlighted text italic. Another way to make text italic is to put '''Italic text' around your text. The third button is the '''internal link' button. This button will link a word to an article of the same name inside The O.C. Wikia. Another way to create an internal link is to put [['''Link title]]' around the word you want to make a link. The fourth button is the '''external link' button. This button will make a link to an external web page. Another way to create an external ink is to put ['''http://www.example.com]' around the website address. The fifth button is the '''Level 2 Headline' button. This button will start a level 2 headline. Another way to create a Level 2 Headline is to put '''Headline Title ''' around the headline title. The sixth button is the Embedded Image button. This button will add an image to your article. Another way to create an Embedded Image is to put [['''Image:Example.jpg]]' around your image title. The seventh button is the '''Media File Link' button. This button will create a link to a musical file. The eighth button is the Mathmatical Formula button. This button will allow you to add Mathmatical Formula to the text. The ninth button is the Ignore Wiki Formatting button. This button stops the highlighted text from following the wiki code format. The tenth button is the Signature button. This button will add your timestamp and the date. This should be used on discussion and talk pages. The eleventh button is the Horizontal Line button. This button will add a horizontal diving line on the page. We suggest you use this feature sparingly. Saving Once you have written your text, you can either save the page or show preview. We suggest that you always choose the show preview button before saving the text. Remember that whatever happens, you or someone else can always edit your work later. Also See... * * * Article Policy * Neutral View Policy Category:Help